Myles Lefford
Myles Lefford is the current Heir to the Golden Tooth, Custodian of the Valyrian bastard sword Gatekeeper, and Knight-Captain of the House Guard. He is a dedicated son, and a loyal vassal to both Aubrey Lannister and King Orys Baratheon. Appearance A tall and handsome man, with a stubbly beard and short dark hair. He has dark green eyes and an easy-going smile. Myles has a lean build with a strong chest, betraying a quality of muscle and power found in a professional soldier. He is often found in simple woolen spun clothes when not in battle, though he is rarely found without his sword. In battle he wears chain and plate, as well as hard boiled leather brigandine. Myles is a polite, loyal, and valiant young man who has ambitious dreams for his House and its holdings. History Born in 351AC the second son to a second son, Myles was one of four children to Lord Tommen Lefford and his wife Lady Larissa Lannister of Lannisport. Even from a young age Myles was a strong and healthy fellow. Growing up the son of a knight, he demonstrated both a keen eye and strong arm when it came to fighting. In the year 366AC Lord Lefford and Lord Lydden gathered an army to purge the mountains of a band of brigands that had been terrorizing their lands. Young Myles, then a squire to Ser Harwyn Westford fought in several battles, and during the Battle of Whiterock Valley earned himself a knighthood, when he fought over his mentor's unconscious body for a full day, earning himself dozens of wounds, and a score of scars. Myles killed three men in defense of Ser Harwyn, and when the brigands were forced to flee the field he was knighted for his gallantry, skill at arms, and prodigious stamina (vitality). Since his knighthood, Ser Myles began to dedicate himself to his martial pursuits, and within a few short years proved himself an Outstanding Swordsman. In 370AC at the outbreak of the second war of reclamation, Ser Myles marched the Lefford forces North, under the command of his elder cousin and then Lord of the Golden Tooth alongside his father. The war however proved extremely costly to his house, his cousin Lord Lefford fell as did his elder brother Darrion, fighting against the Northmen, and his father lost the use of his right leg, when his horse fell and crushed it. And so in two short years, Ser Myles who was quickly earning himself distinction in battle for his skill at arms and highly successful raids (covert) went from being the second son of a second son, became the Heir to the Golden Tooth and custodian of Gatekeeper his families ancestral sword. Upon Ser Myles return to the West at the conclusion of the war, he found himself far out of his depth, Myles had no been raised as a leader, never expecting to be the head of a house, and so his father Lord Tommen sent him on a tour of the Iron Kingdom, hoping to foster good relations with the other heads of various domains. This presented the opportunity to participate in various tourneys, including the Tourney of Oldtown in 373AC - in which Ser Myles through a combination of masterful blade work and surprising agility in armor emerged as the champion of the swords, and a runner up in both the Archery and Melee. Recent Events Having identified a shortfall in his training, now as an heir to a major house, Myles is seeking out a mentor both in martial pursuits but also in those of governance and court. Timeline * 351AC – Myles is born to Tommen Lefford and Larrissa Lannister (of Lannisport) * 363AC - Myles begins squiring under Ser Harwyn Westford * 367AC - Fights in his first battles, and is knighted for gallantry. * 370AC - Fights in the second war of reclamation under his Cousin and alongside his father and brother. * 371AC - Both his cousin the Lord Lefford and his brother Darrion fall in battle against the Winter Kingdom * 371AC - Ser Myles father is severely injured in battle and is forced to return to the Golden Tooth * 373AC - Fights in the Tourney of Oldtown, being dubbed the champion of the swords, earning himself 3 ransoms in the melee. * 375 - Ser Myles has ridden to Kings Landing to participate in the Tourney and offer his fathers well wishes to the King. Family See House Lefford. (WIP) * Grandfather: Ryam Lefford (d) ** Uncle: Lord Gwayne Lefford (d) *** Cousin: Jane Westford (22) ** Father: Lord Tommen Lefford (50) ** Mother: Larrissa Lannister (of Lannisport) (d) *** Elder Brother: Darrion Lefford (d) *** Elder Sister: Rosaline Banefort (35) *** Myles (24) ** Aunt: Rowena Lydden (m) Household Lord Tommen Lefford - Lord of the Golden Tooth, an aged veteran, he has lived a long life and spent much of it in battle, in his youth he chased fame and fortune as the second son to a wealthy lord. Participating in every tourney and war he could. Tommen distinguished himself in the Dornish Rebellion where he fought under Lord Estermont – commanding the left flank in the attack on the besiegers of Yronwood. Maimed when his horse fell and crushed his leg, he now is still highly sought after and few commanders in the South can rival his expertise in mountain fighting. Edric Hill – Archetype: Tourney Knight His father Ser Lyonel died during the Second War of Reclamation. Edric is a popular courtier of the Golden Tooth and training partner of Ser Myles. Maester Rolland – Archetype: Maester An elderly fellow with a calming influence. He has an easy smile, and a pock-marked skin. He is nearly bald though he sports a magnificent beard that hides many of his hard-earned links. “Lord” Alester – Archetype: Trader A merchant trader who found refuge with House Lefford, he quickly became an invaluable servant to the house and Lord Tommen made him a chief financial advisor and seneschal of the Golden Tooth. Ser Willym Storm – Archetype: Warrior (Bows) Master-At-Arms of the Golden Tooth, a battle comrade of Lord Tommen from what he describes as the “good years”. While he has lost much of his strength and speed from his youth, he remains an excellent marksman. Tyson Tongue-Tied – Archetype: Scout Son of Ser Willym, he is huntsmaster for the keep. A skilled tracker and horse rider, in times of war he acts as an outrider for the Lefford Forces. Poor Tyson has an unfortunate stutter leading to his nick-name Tyson Tongue-Tied. Category:House Lefford Category:Westerlander